masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Narika
At some point Oblivion Hunters, Professor Bowne and a new human faction currently known as Dark Ones met together. On this meeting the main purpose was to the creation of something new with no weaknesses. Professor Bowne with his knowledge brought 5 subjects which were meant to be perfect but always missed something. He showed the progress on the knew creation nicknamed Narika. They all agreed to start Narika Project. When the project finished the Inquisitor Tech Implanted into the first 50 worked well and created a new race. Though the Dark ones United with Oblivion Hunters only for Super-human. The Project turned into a hybrid of most known races. Dark Ones Infiltrated the facility. Oblivion Hunters were able to evacuate the crew and the subjects. Oblivion Hunters picked a planet in the United Drell Nebula. The planet was in the same system as the one Shakrahna. The Narika, not like a subject but a race, settled there.They never knew about that and they started to grow from the earliest stages of their evolution. Changes From Human Biology Not unlike Dark One predicted, Narika turned to be a completely different race. In order to make the subject a success they experimented on different varieties of humans. Most Males Died within few days after the muscle density increase which made their muscles more powerful. This ability was taken from the Drell. Dark Ones were able to continue relation with Oblivion Hunters after that but as time progressed the more modification altered their DNA. One specific and the one that changed everything was the Asari Natural Strain. Named MIR-16. Than implanted into the nervous system the melding feature from Asari was completely interrogated into their own nerves. The other feature of able to mate with any race and gender. Dark Ones disturbed broke all connections with Oblivion Hunters. Hunter had nothing else but to continue or waste billions of credits on throwing the project away. Further test had shown that their lifespan was increased from 150 to 525 or more. This was impossible to calculate. With the final modification was their reflexes and asari biotics. Their Biotics reached levels of trained Asari Commandos.They also had one implant which was borrowed from Inquisitor technology but the purpose of the implant was classified. Culture Culture of the current Narika is Primitive. They just emerged to their world and all they have are tents in which their civilization lives more importantly. But for 5 years they live they were able to create some sort of a language which looks similar to Human Language. To Be accurate English. Now much else is known about their culture but they still have a new start and it might simply grow over time. The Narika are closely related to each other. Government Their Government is on its simplest levels. They are currently grouped as one tribe. The leaders of this tribe are known as Wise-One as the closest translation says. This Wise-Ones are chosen by Other Nariku and they have on main job except of governing the tribe.Give Birth. Because of small numbers of of their species the Wise-One have to give from 10 to 20 offspring per live to rise the population of Nariku quick. They currently have only one law. Do not Kill. Religion Their most important religious belief is the goddess Narika. Who they believe they were named after. They belief she gave them everything. And they created a temple to her. Secretly the Oblivion Hunter were able to sneak there and set up cameras to look after their creation. Genetic Disorder While observing Oblivion Hunter found one thing: This was the first daughter of of the current Wise-One. Not only emitting strange readings on the cameras Oblivion Hunters also managed to observe one of her inner processes. It was something similar to what Ardat-Yakshi in the Asari terms. After getting her to lab while she was blacked out they found that the Inquisitor part effected the neural part near to heart which caused her evolve. Not only this but also that if she mates with someone she not only absorbs he rpowers but also her essence and her mind. She will remember everything the person remembered and will feel. This may cause the further deaths because it acts like a drug. This will also cause her to differ personalities. In order to stop this Oblivion Hunter started to work on new project. Trivia *'This Race was partly and visually based on Character Nariko from Heavens Sword game.' Category:OmegaSpruz Category:Species